fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Zodiacs
The Twelve Zodiacs are a group of powerful Spirits created from their respective constellations by Shura's human cards. They can duel using a unique skill similar to the concept of Deck Masters, where their own effects apply from the start and they can be brought to the field at any given time. With their unique dueling style and cards, these spirits duel very distinctively and become powerful threats in the war for the Ka. Aries Taurus Taurus uses a Raging Bull Deck. Taurus can attack on the first turn, and during battle, it's unaffected by any effects, also, the opponent cannot activate effects or prevent its attack. Furthermore, each time it attacks, it gains ATK. He uses these abilities with effects that enable multiple attacks and skip to Battle Phases to make its power even more terrifying. Gemini Gemini uses a Mirror Deck. His opponents find it weird that Gemini is a lone monster. However, the mystery lies behind his effect. At any given time, Gemini can become a perfect copy of another monster on the field. Furthermore, he can swap around effects and attacks to another identical monster, making it so that he can redirect harmful effects and attacks to his "twin", as well as redirect beneficial effects that would affect the opponent's monster to himself. Gemini includes effects that let him bring out powerful opponent monsters to copy, as well as counter cards for mirror matches. Cancer Cancer uses a Demise Deck. His effect sends all other cards on the field besides itself to the Graveyard at the end of each turn. Furthermore, he gains ATK for each card in the Graveyard. Cancer uses this skill alongside cards with Graveyard effects. Leo Leo uses a King's Deck. Leo is meant to rule all beasts, so he cannot be destroyed by another monster's attack or effect. Furthermore, each time a monster battles Leo, or attempts to use its effect on him, Leo gains that monster's effects as well. Leo uses an array of anti-backrow cards to cover his weakness. Virgo Virgo uses a Noble Deck. The Virgo must remain pure, so she cannot attack or be attacked. Furthermore, while she's in play, no cards can be destroyed. Virgo uses this effect with noble warriors who are willing to sacrifice themselves on battle. They achieve immense strength in exchange for their self-destruction, however, the noble virgo protects them. Libra Libra uses a Burning Scales Deck. With Libra's effect, each time a card is played on the field, an identical Token is played on the opponent's field. Furthermore, if a player loses a card on the field, their opponent also loses 1 card of the same type, so that both players always control the same number of cards. Libra takes advantage of this effect to get rid of his own cards while burning the opponent for it, getting rid of the opponent's cards as well in the process. Scorpio Scorpio uses a Poison Deck. Despite only having 1 ATK point, if Scorpio inflicts damage to the opponent, its effects trigger after each turn, crippling the opponent until the poison ends them: ● Turn 1: Your opponent cannot add cards from their Deck to their hand except by drawing them. ● Turn 2:... ● Turn 3: Your opponent cannot activate effects of monsters on the field. ● Turn 4: ... ● Turn 5: Your opponent loses the duel. Sagittarius Capricorn Capricorn uses a Wisdom Deck. His effect allows to manipulate cards in different ways, but he can only use one ability at a time: ● Choose the card your opponent will draw ● Choose the targets of your opponent's effects ● ... Aquarius Aquarius uses a Heaven's Aquarium Deck. While on play, the water bearer creates a field of water where divine sea creatures may be Summoned forth. Aquarius' presence not only Summons those powerful monsters, but also creates a field where the opponent cannot move freely. Pisces